


Four seasons with Venom - Spring

by Dreamers_den



Series: Four seasons with Venom [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Series of short ideas about Eddie´s everyday life with his alien parasite. With a cameo of Stan Lee. Because.





	Four seasons with Venom - Spring

**“Bored.”**

“What?” 

**“Bored!”** Venom repeated louder. 

Sighing, Eddie put the box down and straightened his back. “It won´t take much longer.”

**“You said that hours ago!”**

“Come on, I need to finish this,” Eddie argued, waving his hand towards the boxes with old crap. “I´m not using any of this anymore, it´s just taking the space up.”

**“We have space.”**

“But if I never do the cleaning, the trash will eventually take all that space. Just, watch TV or something.”

**“Why now? You don´t usually clean this much.”**

“Dunno,” Eddie shrugged, pulling an old T-shirt out of shelf. It was covered in stains and had a hole on the side. Eddie threw it into trash bag. “Lot of people clean in spring. You know, to start the new year with clean house and stuff like that. It´s probably on one of motivational CDs from Mrs Chen.”

**“It´s boring,”** Venom repeated, but with much less vehemence. He liked Mrs Chen, so if the spring cleaning was something she recommended, he was willing to give it a try. At least for a while.

Five minutes later: **“Eddie. Bored!”**


End file.
